Costumes
by Kawaii uke27
Summary: Vanitas has been teasing Ventus and Ven has had enough. What will he do to Vani? You'll see ;) Rated T for sexual references, mild language, etc. Reviews are loved.


A/N: I'm back with another cute one shot for Vanven. I'm thinking of doing different couples. Review who your all time favorite coupling and I will make a one shot for them. Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts nor its characters.

I anxiously waited for Vanitas to come home from work. I was going to surprise him big time. Recently, my boyfriend had been constantly teasing me with sex hints but has always left me to fend for myself, if you catch my drift. He finds it funny. Tonight, though, I was going to get him back. I had gone to the store and bought a case of viagra and slipped it in his last bottle of beer. I then went to the costume store and bought tons of costumes. I had the whole thing planned out. I settled down, in normal clothes mind you, on the couch and waited. After about twenty minutes, I heard his car pull up. He unlocked the door and walked in with a tired expression. "Hey, babe, how was work?" I asked as I kissed him. He kissed me back for a moment then pulled away. "Tiring," he said taking off his coat. I took it from him and hung it up in the closet. When I came back, he had sprawled himself onto the couch. "Hey, Ven, get me a drink, will ya?" he said with a smile. I grinned at him and kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back," I said. I went into the kitchen where I had skillfully hung my new maid costume. I quickly took off my clothes and slipped on the skimpy black dress, black and white stripped stockings, frilly apron, and white headband. I fluffed my hair to make it messy but cute. I grabbed his beer out of the fridge and made sure to let him hear the sound of me opening it. "Do you want anything else, babe?" I called. He said no and I could hear that he was falling asleep. I smirked and placed the most innocent look on my face as I walked into the living room.

I skipped over to the couch and poked his head. He opened his eyes halfway and took the beer. When he realized what I was wearing, his eyes shot open and widened. "Are you sure you don't want anything else to drink?" I asked cutely with a finger to my lips in wonder. He gulped and his eyes traveled down my body. "No? Well okay then. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," I said and walked into the kitchen. Before I went in, I turned and waved. I entered the kitchen and smiled mischievously. I began to wash the dishes and, once I was done, took some water from the sink. I splashed it on the floor. As I did so, I let out a cry and "slipped" onto the floor landing on my butt with my legs spread wide. The poofy portion of the dress spread out around me. Vanitas came running and stopped dead when he saw the position I was in. "Uh um a-are you alright, Ven?" he stuttered. I rubbed my backside with a cute pout. "That really hurt. Can you help me up?" I asked. He nodded and put down his beer. I grasped his hand and I pulled myself up. I really did slip and fell into him making us both fall. I felt his pants bulge and grinned to myself in triumph. I looked up at him and bit my lip in a somewhat sexy way. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to fall on you," I said making sure my face was near his. He gulped again and smiled somewhat shakily. "Y-yeah I'm okay," he said his voice cracking. I rubbed my knee in his crotch as I got off of him making him flinch. "Here, I'll go put some fresh clothes on. Be back in a minute," I said flouncing out of the kitchen.

I shut the door of our room and changed out of the maid outfit. I sorted through the costumes until I came to the school girl one. I put on the plaid skirt, white button down, the blue plaid tie, and knee high socks. I even tied a blue ribbon in my hair. I went out of our room and down into the living room. Vanitas was still drinking his beer. I grinned and jumped onto the couch. He paused mid sip to stare at me. "Hey, do you wanna watch a movie?" I said. Vanitas shook himself out of the daze he was him and nodded. I squealed and went over to the movie case. "What do you want to watch?" I said turning towards him with my finger to my lip again. His eyes had darkened and his mouth was open halfway. "Whatever you want," he said his voice husky. I turned back around and spotted the movie Alice in Wonderland. I bent over to get it and heard him suck in a breath. I turned slightly and winked at him. "How about this one?" I asked. He nodded still distracted. I placed it in the DVD player and took the remote. I shut the lights off and sat on his lap. I pressed against him and played the movie. I could feel something poking me but I pretended not to notice. I laid my head on his shoulder. 'This is working perfectly!' I thought excitedly. "Hey, Ven..." he started to whisper in my ear. I shushed him. "This is my favorite part," I said. He pulled away with an uncomfortable sigh.

Once the movie was over, I slipped away again. I put on my final outfit for the night: the nurse's outfit. I stood next to Vanitas with my hands on my hips. "Vani, why didn't you tell me you were feverish?" I said. He looked up and almost choked on his beer. I straddled him and put my hand on his forehead. "You're all red and hot. I don't think you're feeling well at all," I said making my voice husky. He licked his lips and his eyes darken with lust. I gently took the beer away and placed it on the table as I stared into his eyes. "Mmm, lemme see what the problem is," I said smiling sexily. He smiled, clearly enjoying it. I breathed hot air down his neck nonchalantly as I ducked my head. He shivered. I trailed my tongue slowly from the crook of his neck to his jaw. I spread his legs with my knee and lifted his shirt slowly. I brushed my lips against his stomach and trailed up to his chest. I glanced up at him my eyes hot and gripped his thighs roughly. He flinched and looked at me with his lust intensified. "Ooh, I think I found what the problem is," I said in his ear. Vanitas was about to burst out of his pants. I slowly kneeled between his legs. Using my skills, I unfastened the button on his pants with my tongue. I used my teeth to pull his zipper down. I smiled sexily again and slowly pulled his jeans down. I went back up to his neck and bit it lightly. He moaned and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

This I was not expecting. "Auh..ah..no rough housing," I moaned in his ear. He pulled me closer and gripped my ass. "Mmmm, Ven," he purred in my ear. I shuddered. I quickly gained my composure once I realized what he was doing. I slipped my hand into his boxers. With each touch, Vanitas moaned and thrusted into my hand. I knew he was close when his moans came more frequently. It was time to follow out the last part of my plan. I stopped what I was doing and took my hand out of his pants. He whined slightly from the loss of contact. I yawned cutely. "Oh dear. I think I'm ready for bed. I'm so tired. Good night, Vani," I said in a sleepy voice. I kissed his disbelieving lips and felt his shocked eyes follow me as I walked away. I closed the door of our room and quickly hid the outfits under the bed. I slipped my current outfit off and put on some pajamas. I crawled into bed and pretended to be asleep. Vanitas came in after relieving himself. He stripped off his shirt and pants. He changed into a new pair of boxers and slipped into bed with me. He said nothing as he switched off the light. I turned to him and kissed his lips gently. "Next time you try to tease me and not do anything about it, I won't be that nice to you," I said in an amused voice. He sighed. "That's what you were doing," he said. I giggled and hugged him. "So, what did you think?" I asked him.

He poked my forehead. "Why didn't you tell me you could be that sexy?" he growled playfully. I snuggled into his chest. "You underestimate my skills. Those were only a few by the way," I said. He kissed me again. "You're going to have to show me," he said. I sighed sleepily. "Maybe," I teased,"now go to sleep," I said. He hugged me to him and we drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Hahaha. That was evil, Ven. :3 I hope you enjoyed this. Review what you liked and your fave couples. Love ya!~


End file.
